


Private Booth

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Slutty Harry • Smut [Requests] [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Creature Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ephebophilia, Incest, Incubus Harry Potter, Infidelity, M/M, Not Really Incest, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Fixation, Runaway Harry Potter, Screamer!Harry, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Harry, Somewhat good Vernon Dursley, Spanking, They're not blood related, Uncle/Nephew Incest, a hint of Bashing, request, well... that's all a matter of opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Vernon visits a nightclub to unwind after a busy day’s work and recognizes a familiar face. What does his runaway nephew do here? And when did he become such a pretty little thing?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Slutty Harry • Smut [Requests] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792090
Comments: 31
Kudos: 240





	Private Booth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Armano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Armano).



> Universe : // You decide ( Harry is 17, the wizarding majority but you can ignore it if you wish  
> Here it is! The Vernon/Harry you asked.|| Slight Daddy Kink  
> [ Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling & English is NOT my mother tongue ]

It had been a bad day, okay? A pretty bad day. It was not an excuse or anything; Vernon didn't need an excuse to cheat on his wife anyway – it's not like he and Petunia had sex anymore. They kissed in the morning when Vernon leave for work and come back in the evening, mostly out of habit and also because they don't want to tip the neighbours about their less than perfect couple life ( _it was bad enough that Mrs #5 told everyone in the neighbourhood that Dudley managed to get caught on drugs and had been expelled from Smelting because of this – this and a few minor cases of bullying._ ) but that's all. When Vernon needed to relieve some stress, he had his right hand and sometimes his secretary would even help him out. He'd often go to _the Golden Ring_ – a rather discreet club where the staff was barely clothed and where sex could happen everywhere. The only rule? The staff ( waitresses/waiters ) were off-limits, at least, they were during their working hours. The Club? That was his destination, right now. He had even reserved a booth so he wouldn't be disturbed, a first for him. He did spend a lot of money in the Golden Ring, but never quite that much.

When Vernon entered the club, he was greeted by the sight of a barely dressed strawberry blond waitress bend over a table to give a drink to an eager client. The mini skirt she wore was barely covering anything and her long legs were wrapped in black laces. That was basically all that there was to the female uniform of the Golden Ring, that and a black and purple bustier that gave an unobstructed view of her cleavage. Vernon would know, he'd been here often enough. That woman was Sabina, one of the few waitresses oh the night club and, although Vernon enjoyed the view, he never called her ( not like he could have done anything during her work hours ). In a corner of the room, a couple was going at it, barely visible and covered by the shadows. 

He was ordering another drink when his eyes caught sight of a most beautiful and stunning view. The small figure was a male, Vernon was... pretty sure of it although the person turned his back to him. It was a petite male, small and lithe with short dark hair. The waiter reminded him of his nephew although he hadn't seen the boy in two years. 

His breath hitched once he saw what the brunet was wearing. The black laces entranced him. He couldn't believe he was turned on by a male wearing laces and high heels. Oh wait, he could. 

Then, the waiter turned around and Vernon promptly choked on his drink. Well, no wonder the waiter reminded him of the Boy – Harry because it was him! Vernon looked down at the prominent bump in his pants. Oh. 

Vernon glanced at the man attending his bar and asked him who was the guy wearing the female uniform.

“Oh, that's Hadrian. He's been staying with us every summer for the past two years. He's 18.”

“Eighteen? So he was sixteen when he started working here?” 

Vernon frowned. The boy wasn't eighteen. He may have given the impression that he didn't know the name of his nephew by marriage but it was wrong. He did know that his name was Harry and that he was 17 although he was also pretty sure that he once hear Petunia ranting about how wizards were adults at 17. 

“No... well... yes. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't wearing that before. He wasn't even a waiter last year. He was with me behind the bar. Sometimes he would just stay upstairs and help the boss with paperwork but now he's a waiter.”

Vernon nodded in thanks and ordered a Gin. 

At 21:30, he was lead towards a private booth. It wasn't like he was going to be given a show or what ( no, although the Golden Ring's waiters and waitresses wore revealing clothes and that the dancers the boss employed gave a really good show, they weren't strippers. ) but he'll have a private area where he would be able to properly enjoy the dancers, from a view upstairs. On a whim, he demanded that Harry be his appointed waiter for the evening. The guy in front of him didn't even look surprised. Apparently, it was a common demand. 

* * *

On the other side of the room, Harry licked his lip and gave a teasing grin at the drunks men in front of him. He had noticed uncle Vernon earlier when the man entered the club. He hadn't seen his uncle by marriage in two years which.. well it wasn't that bad. To be honest, uncle Vernon wasn't bad compared to Aunt Petunia. Vernon had never been physically violent with Harry, unlike her. He'd only ever threatened him and, of course, he abused him verbally, but it wasn't so bad.

That's not to say that it didn't mark Harry or that he thought Vernon was a good man. He wasn't. Then again, Harry had a thing for bad guys. 

Knowing Uncle Vernon was here made him a bit self-conscious in his uniform, wearing black laces and panties under his mini-skirt but he wasn't about to change: he had been wearing the female uniform since the beginning of the summer and Uncle Vernon's presence wasn't going to make him change his mind. A sudden thought occurred to him once he saw the looks Vernon kept sending him when he thought Harry couldn't see him. What if... what if Vernon was turned on by Harry? It was not the first time, he thought about that possibility but back then he was too young ( at 15 he had been too busy surviving to think about sex ) and hadn't really understood what that truly meant for him. In fact, at 15, he had been freaked out by that ludicrous idea and just decided to push that thought far, far away from his mind. And then, of course, he had run away, gained his magical inheritance alone and was left to pick the hints here and there to find out what he was. He could have asked for help, but... he wasn't sure he could trust the headmaster. In the end, he would forever be grateful for the Weasley twins seeing as they were the ones to look him up and down and, not even a minute after being reunited with him ( Harry hadn't even thought to ask what they were doing at the Golden Ring, though it was fairly obvious now ) and promptly asked him when he became an incubus, which... okay, he hadn't been expecting that. Although... it did explain some recent urges. 

Becoming an Incubus didn't change his life completely. Sure, was a lot more focused on sex now, but it wasn't like that was the only thing he could think about or anything, really. He still did his morning jogging with Matt ( the barman ) around a park in London. He worked and made his homework, but now, he also had to reign on his instincts. Working in this club was a golden opportunity for him. He could feed by just wandering around the club, milling amongst the clients. The amount of sexual energy present in a bar – in this club !-, was astounding. Harry hadn't suffered starving since he started working here. Sometimes, he would need more, though and he would choose a prey, flirt a bit and enjoy the meal. 

_Tonight,_ Harry decided, glancing back at his uncle Vernon, _he was going to have some fun_. 

It wasn't like it was prohibited. As long as it wasn't on working hours. And Harry may have been helping around and wearing his uniform, but it was written on his contract: he didn't work today. 

Really, it was a bit of a surprise when Matt called him to tell him that Dursley requested him.

“I know you're not working but -”

“I'll take him.” 

Matt wasn't even surprised. He just gave him a smirk and gestured towards the stairs leading to the private booth.

Harry grinned and bounced forward. 

* * *

Vernon glanced toward the open door. He was pretty sure he made a huge mistake by asking for 'Hadrian'. His hands were sweaty he and cursed under his breath when the faint sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway leading to a private booth. It was still pretty early so there wasn't a lot of people in the club yet and the music wasn't too loud although as time passed, more and more clients were entering the club. The fact that he could even hear the sound of footstep said a lot about the soundproofing of the room. It couldn't have been possible if he opened the window, which offers a full view of the club downstairs. 

He almost choked on air when the boy entered the room. Hadrian was a beautiful little thing, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief and burning with lust. The boy had a bucked filled with ice cubes and a bottle of _Champagne._

If it wasn't enough, Vernon was pretty sure Harry was a mind reader. There was no other way the boy knew what he wanted to hear the most.

“Hi, Daddy. What can I do for you ?”

Vernon wasn't completely wrong. As an Incubus, Harry knew what his preys wanted the most. It was always good to know that sort of things. It made things easier. He had always known the only reason Vernon wanted to get rid of him at Privet Drive was so he wouldn't act on his sexual fantasies about his nephew. 

Vernon sucked a deep breath and patted his knee.

“Come sit on/in my lap.” 

Harry was more than happy to obey: he was a good boy, after all, the boss said so. The raven-haired boy put the bottle in the bucked on the table, sat on the lap of the older man and wrapped his arms around Vernon's neck. He shifted above his uncle while searching for a comfortable position, grinding slightly against his uncle's clothed erection, grinning when he heard Vernon groans. Without thinking – there was no way the boy didn't know what he was doing-, the older man freed his cock, smirking when Harry gasped at the sight of the thick erected penis. The boy was so tiny compared to him ( the difference was painfully arousing ). He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and groped his round ass, wasting no time, he hand went right under the skirt. Vernon reddened a bit when his hands touched the panties the boy was wearing and he massaged the globes. The boy moaned in his ear.

“You like that, don't you, boy? Just a touch and you're already moaning, lad – 'gonna scream when I'll fuck you, heh ?”

Harry groaned and rutted against the man. Before running away from the Dursley, Harry always hated being called 'Boy'. It reminded him that even his own family saw him as nothing more than an annoyance, a nuisance. Now though... He never thought he'd be turned on by that. He definitely was. The raven-haired teen inhaled the scent of musk and leaned over his uncle, moisturizing his lip.

Downstairs, the dancers were getting ready on the stages and the music was louder than before. The DJ announced Brenda & Bianca, two of the dancers and Vernon straightened. 

Harry dropped from his lap and grabbed the massive dick which he massaged lovingly. Vernon groaned as Harry kissed the tip of his penis. Harry wrapped a hand around the shaft and gave it kitten licks. The boy hummed around the tip of his cock, then engulfed it properly in his mouth. 

It was heaven. 

Vernon had received a lot of blow job in his youth and even now, there was always someone to do the job, but it was never quite as good as what the boy was doing right now. His tongue was wrapped around the tip of his member and Vernon grunted, a sound of approval. 

Harry heard a sound from downstairs; the warning sound from the DJ: the show was about to begin. Harry knew that even though they could barely hear it, the crowd was cheering something fierce for the dancers. 

Harry took that as the signal it really was and took as much as he could in his mouth and worked on his jaw. 

Vernon groaned: the boy was keeping him warm. For the next few minutes, Harry just kept his uncle's cock in his mouth while Vernon enjoyed the show. It didn't last all that long: after getting the crowd worked up, the dancers present on the stage went back backstage while others took their places. The older man finished his drink just as Harry went back on his feet and turned around to show off his hole but... there was already something buried in it. Vernon bit back a groan. There was a purple vibrator in the boy's ass. 

“Naughty boy. Do you play a lot with your boypussy, Harry ?” 

Harry blinked. Boy... pussy ? That was a thing(1)? And ooh ~ it was the first time Uncle Vernon called him by his name! 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Vernon gripped the armrest of his chair. The boy was already well prepared. Did Harry plan on finishing the night with anyone, no matter what? Somehow, it aroused him even more. 

“What do you want, boy ?”

Harry bit his lip and ground his thighs against the older man. 

“I want Daddy's cock.” 

Vernon squeezed the buttocks practically offered to him. The puckered hole was glistening with lube. 

“Do you know you're asking for, boy ?” 

Harry nodded and Vernon grabbed the purple toy with one hand, taking out in a second. Harry moaned loudly. He was thankful for the wandless notice-me-not he had cast earlier on the Private booth door. Harry enjoyed being as loud as he could. He blindly reached for a drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube standing there. He gave it to his uncle and the man put a good dose in his hand and pushed a finger into the boy's ass, smirking when the boy groaned and pushed back against him. He had been well prepared after all, what with the sex toy buried in his ass. Harry inhaled deeply, feeding the sexual arousal floating in the air. 

The second finger pushed in easily enough and by the third one, Harry was a panting mess, begging for more. 

Vernon put a large dose of lubricant onto his erected penis and massaged him quickly before glancing back at the boy. Harry took and deep breath(e) and slowly lowered himself onto the erected shaft. 

On the stage downstairs, three dancers were putting on a show on 'Do it for me' and the small crowd was on fire.

* * *

Vernon stared at the beautiful boy bouncing on his lap and groaned. It was so much better than what Petunia had ever done for him during their 'sexy times' as one of his friends called it. Here was a pretty little thing bouncing on his cock and pleasuring both of them. When he was with his wif – with Petunia, he always had to do all the work. The woman always came before him too and she complained when he took too long to climax. There was a lot of things Vernon disliked when it came to sex with his spouse. Petunia liked to have everything in order. When they fucked, everything had to be done calmly: they had to not leave their clothes lying on the floor, they couldn't make too much noise and they had to be... ordered. Everything was always so... square.

With the boy, it was different. The lad cried out and moaned loudly when Vernon spanked him one, two, three times in a raw. Vernon loved it. Pleasure like he had never felt before shot up in lower-abdomen as he started to thrust into the boy while said boy bounced on his cock. It was heaven.

A moment later, Harry cried out and semen erupted from his cock and landed on his partner's belly. He bounced up and down a few more times but the pleasure was too much and he slumped onto Vernon as his uncle took over pounded into him with force.

Harry felt his uncle tense then he himself felt the large dick throb and shoot its load.

Panting, the raven-haired boy laid quietly on top of the older man as Uncle Vernon was catching his breath. One of Vernon's large hands caressed Harry's naked back then squeezed his ass cheeks. The boy groaned and raised his head to fix his gaze on his uncle. Then he stretched out slightly and his lips touched those of the eldest.

The kiss was rather shy on the boy's part. _Surely_ , Vernon thought, he couldn't be insecure after all of this, right?

But then, the boy kissed him with more enthusiasm, squirmed and oh – yeah. He hadn't forgotten that he was still inside the boy. The lad groaned and lowered his head onto the man's chest, sighing with something akin to relief when Vernon made no move to pound [into] him so soon again.

* * *

The next day, as Harry was getting ready for work, he glanced at the note Vernon gave him last night. It was a phone number. Harry smirked. He would make sure to call soon. Not now – he didn't want to sound desperate ( he wasn't ! ) but not too late either. He'll just... let him wait two or three days. Then he'll call.

He didn't expect Vernon to come to him that night at the bar. Oh well. All the better for him.

What better? Oh yeah, Harry encountered Aunt Petunia in _Piccadilly Circus_ a few weeks later. The old hag recognized him of course and she gaped at the piece of jewellery around his neck ( a pendant that must have cost a fortune ). She had no idea that part of Vernon's salary went into offering some presents to his young lover. Well, that's what she got for depriving her husband, right? (2)

Vernon may have been a terrible Uncle once upon a time, but Harry had always known that he was a good husband and father... and a good lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Matt (his colleague) knew something was up. He just knew Harry had had sex with the man from the private booth. Harry exuded smugness afterwards and looked particularly... dishevelled.
> 
> 1/ _I had no idea what that was until I read a fic with this word in it._  
>  2/ Harry is feeling really vindicative toward his aunt. 
> 
> So... I've never been to a club or anything ( I'm not a social kind of person ) so I had no idea how to describe a private booth and the club in general but... well... it doesn't really matter, does it?


End file.
